


The middle triplet

by weilongfu



Series: The Three Kings [1]
Category: Cornetto "Unexpected Love" Commercial, My Engineer (TV), yyy the series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Just making siblings out of all the characters an actor has played don't mind me, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: When Pun runs away from home, the only thing King and Aon can do is look for their wayward triplet.Too bad they never told their boyfriends (or almost boyfriends) about their siblings.(You've had Pete-Tutor twins AU because of Saint Suppapong. Now have King-Pun-Aon triplets from Lay Talay.)
Relationships: Boy/Aon (Cornetto "Unexpected Love" Commercial), King/Ram (My Engineer), Nott/Pun (YYY The Series)
Series: The Three Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739173
Comments: 28
Kudos: 209





	The middle triplet

Aon was beyond certain that the plate of French macarons Boy had left for him on his desk in his dorm room were a trap. Mostly because they were his favorite black macaron with sour black cherry jam and semi-sweet dark chocolate and coffee frosting keeping it all contained right in the middle. They were also Not Cheap. They were the specialty of a bakery at least an hour away from campus and Boy would have had to run out early to get them and come back before Aon was done with his Life Drawing class. 

And as much as Aon loved Boy and was sure that Boy loved him, Boy would only exert this much effort if he needed something. 

“So tempting...” Aon’s hand hovered over the forbidden offering. “Boy won’t notice if I eat one, right? Then he can’t say I accepted payment to do something, right?” Aon muttered to himself.

“There you are!” Aon jumped as King threw the door open. “Aww... The cactus I gave you is almost dead, are you watering it too much?”

“P’King!” Aon punched King in the arm and King yelped. “What are you even doing here?”

“Can’t I come see my favorite brother?”

“That’s a lie. Neither of us is your favorite. You love your plants more.”

“You’re both my younger brothers. How can I not love both of you equally?”

“Younger by a few minutes!”

“You’re the youngest, don’t quibble.” King waved a hand. “But, have you heard from Pun recently?”

“Hmm?” Aon absentmindedly stuffed a macaron into his mouth while checking his phone. “Mphe mphasn’t texphed phu?”

“Not once since his last fight with dad.” King reached for one of the macaron’s and Aon smacked his hand. “Hey! I’ve come all this way and you won’t even treat me nicely?” Aon glared and handed King one of the delicacies. “Oooo... Are these?” Aon nodded as he continued texting. “Wow... So fancy... Who bought them for you?”

“Ai Boy,” Aon said between bites of another one. “Pun hasn’t said anything.”

King frowned. “You don’t think...”

Aon looked up at King. “He wouldn’t.”

King’s eyes widened. “He would.”

Aon picked up his bag and King stuffed another macaron into his mouth. “Did you bring your bike Phi?”

“Mn!” King swallowed quickly. “Let’s go!”

As the two rushed out, Boy rubbed his eyes, certain he was suddenly seeing double. “What?”

“Sorry Boy!” Aon yelled from down the hall. “Family business!”

“What?” Boy started to run after them. “Wait! I have my car!”

\------

Ram: P’King, where are the notes you promised me?

King: Ah! I’m sorry! I have them with me, but something came up.

Ram: Where are you? I’ll come get them.

King: It’s really not convenient right now...  
King: I’m searching for my brother.

Ram: What happened? Can I help?

King looked up from his phone. “Any idea where Pun might have run to?”

“Cheapest apartments near home probably,” Aon said without looking up from his. “Is he texting you?”

“No, just a nong.” Aon looked over at King as he tapped out a quick message and politely ignored the pink tint to King’s cheeks. “I’m going to get him to help.”

“It’s really freaky to hear you two talk to each other,” Boy said without removing his eyes from the road. “It’s like listening to Aon in stereo.”

“Wait until you meet Pun,” Aon said with a sigh. “Then it’ll be surround sound.”

“This was not what I was expecting when you told me you had brothers, Aon.”

“Surprise!” King said while waving his hands. “Now drive faster.”

King: Can you check out this apartment complex? It’s at XXXXXXXX-XXXXX

Ram: I’m on it. Ram: What does your brother look like?

King: Just like me!

Ram: ....  
Ram: Wait, really?

\------

Nott sighed as he gently swung his bag of takeout. “How can someone not have a dream?” Nott looked up at the apartment building. “Well, no harm in helping Pun find one, right?” It was at that moment that Nott saw Pun sneaking around the outside of the apartment building. Or at least, what _looked_ like Pun sneaking around.

“Hey! Why are you sneaking around?” Nott asked while running up and grabbing Pun’s hand. “Let’s go up together.”

“What? Let go of me!” Pun struggled for a moment but Nott held firm. 

“Hey, why are you freaking out?” Nott leaned in and Pun leaned back. “Don’t you remember our agreement?” he whispered.

“What? What agreement?”

Nott covered Pun’s mouth. “Shh! If Porpla-jie hears you, we’ll be screwed, remember?” 

Pun’s eyes seemed to narrow and before Nott knew it, the sky and the ground seemed to flip right before his very eyes. With another twist and turn, Nott’s arm had been twisted behind his back and Pun was sitting on him. “Explain yourself,” Pun said with an unrelenting grip on Nott’s arm. “If I don’t like your answer I might just-”

“What are you doing?!” Nott’s body jerked as another Pun ran from out of the building to confront the Pun sitting on his back. “N’Aon, let go of him!”

“N’Aon?!” Nott looked over his shoulder to see “Aon” scary expression and Pun’s mildly irritated one. “Pun? Aon? What the fuck?”

“You’re in for it now,” Aon said without letting up on Nott’s arm. “P’King is out looking for you too.”

“What?!” Pun frowned. “Why did you two even-”

“Did you honestly think we wouldn’t come looking for you?” Nott felt his mouth drop as a THIRD Pun appeared with two other boys in tow, both incredibly handsome and both looking just as disoriented as Nott felt. “You’re our brother, of course we’re worried since you RAN AWAY FROM HOME.”

“Don’t even start with me!” Pun backed away from the circle of people gathering. “You both don’t understand!”

“Then explain it to us,” King said softly. “We’re here to help you, we’ve always helped you.”

“P’King is special because he’s the oldest and the smartest. N’Aon is the baby and he gets to do whatever he wants.” Pun crossed his arms. “And what about me? The middle triplet? All dad does is complain about how I’m not either of you!”

“And you don’t have to be either of us,” Aon said as he finally eased off on Nott’s arm. “Come back. We’ll talk to dad together and get him to ease up on you.”

“No! I’m not going back just to be more like whatever he wants.” Pun took another step back and King took another step forward. Aon even got off of Nott. “I need to be away from them. I need... I need to find out who I am.”

“Pun...” King’s fingers twitched and Boy and Ram seemed to move from behind him slowly to circle around. Nott pushed himself up and barred the way.

“Pun’s not going anywhere,” Nott said firmly. “He doesn’t want to go back.”

King smiled and Aon cracked his knuckles. “So... you think you can protect him?” King asked.

“Of course! No one is going to bother Pun until he finds himself.” Nott looked over his shoulder at Pun’s frown. “I promise.”

King and Aon shared a look before looking at Pun. Pun nodded from behind Nott. King pulled Ram back and Aon nudged Boy. Both of them stepped back. Pun also put a hand on Nott’s shoulder. Nott blinked and Pun tilted his head. Nott walked to the side. The two other brothers sighed before opening their arms. Pun ran into them. 

“Silly Pun,” King said softly while messing up Pun’s hair. “You could have just stayed with one of us. You know it’d be fine.”

“You promise you won’t tell dad where I am until I’m ready?” Pun asked his two brothers.

King sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you have to come have dinner with me and Aon once a week so we know you’re doing okay.”

“Once a month.”

“Once every two weeks,” Aon said.

“Deal.” The three brothers each bumped fists.

Meanwhile, Ram, Boy, and Nott watched the interaction from the side. 

“I’m so lost on how this all works,” Boy said. “Identical triplets?”

“When a mom and a dad love each other very much and the zygote splits three times...” Nott began.

Ram rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. King’s phone beeped shortly after and he untangled himself from his siblings to check it.

“Oh, Cool Boy, that’s a good idea.” King put his arms around Aon and Pun’s shoulders. “Cool Boy says we should all have dinner and catch up properly.”

“Like a... triple date?” Boy suggested. Boy then looked at Ram. “And Cool Boy?” Ram only glared at Boy and Nott laughed.

King, Aon, and Pun all looked at each other before huddling. A game of rock-paper-scissors later, Aon sighed. “We’re paying, Ai Boy. Come on. There’s a hotpot place I saw around here anyway...”

“I don’t remember agreeing to this.”

“Well, you’ve wanted to meet the rest of my family right? Time for you to pay the price.”


End file.
